Lilith Gets her Answer and More
by Alexis Shade
Summary: When Lilith is second guessing her duty to sacrifice herself for the final seal she calls in a fellow darksider to field the question to. She may get more than she wanted. rated T for mild cursing and I may be a bit paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural just Carmen.**

**AN: This is a oneshot, but may be up for making it a full length story player's choice let me know.**

**Lilith Gets Her Answer and More**

An irate blond paced the room waiting for her contact to show so she could get some answers. She knew it was dangerous to invite her and reveal her doubts, but she also knew that if she was the only one who could fit the bill for the final seal than she wouldn't be killed. Yet.

You see this blond was being possessed by none other than Lilith the first twisted human soul that became a demon, and according to scripture she had to be sacrificed so her father, Lucifer, could be free from his cage. She understandably had issues with this so she had contacted one of his lieutenants to field her concerns.

When Lilith felt the room shift slightly she turned. "Carmen you're late."

The woman standing in the previously empty room flipped the hair off her shoulder and easily replied. "Oh it is wonderful to see you as well Lilly. Now what could you have possibly need to disturb my work for?"

"I have a question." She quickly answered.

"Just the one?" Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Well carry on then."

"Why does it have to be me that is killed?" Lilith tried not to sound too whiny.

"Because you are Lucifer's first, 'and so is it written so, so shall it be' and all that rot."

"But I'm not his first corruption!"

"Really then by all means who is?"

"Well you are Carmen." She tried to sound confident when she laid the claim but it had gotten weak by the last.

"Am I and how do you see that my darling little Lilly?"

"Well you must have been corrupted by him because you fell together for defying God; he turned you against your father!" Her words sounded slightly desperate towards the end.

Lilith was surprised when a cold laugh came out of Carmen's lips. "Oh that is precious. You honestly think that I, I would allow anyone let alone a man to sway my thoughts or actions."

"But, but."

Her smile turned cold and Lilith found herself against the opposite wall wishing she could leave as Carmen's eyes danced with something that she couldn't name. "Who do you think convinced Lucifer to stand up to daddy in the first place?" Lilith's eyes grew in realization. "He was standing up because his little sister was afraid she would be destroyed by her daddy or the archangels for her disobedience."

"So you started it?"

"Oh please we weren't the only ones who were dissatisfied with father's plans. Actually I like humans they amuse me. What I didn't enjoy was the fact that I was the last angel created, the proverbial little sister that everyone forgot hell even my commanding officer didn't remember me when we met after I fell."

"You caused the 'devil' to be because you were the youngest and forgotten?" The slight disbelief couldn't be hidden.

"Sure why not, it was one of the top three I suppose."

"Next I suppose you'll claim that creating demons was your idea as well."

"Oh of course not," Lilith relaxed a bit. "Your creation was a gift."

"A gift!?"

"Why yes you see after the fall myself and Lucifer both found vessels, but they weren't perfect. But then I saw this near angelic young thing playing one day and by damn if she wasn't a possible vessel one that could actually hold my form better than the one I had been wearing. Lucifer told me to try and get you to say yes to me, and I told him I didn't enjoy sharing space with the vessel's soul. So he came up with a lovely plan, he approached this little thing and wooed her and twisted her own soul so much there wasn't a chance she could be redeemed and then he took her soul and she became the first demon. And I had an empty vessel to claim."

"You-I-He he decided to create demons and damn my soul so you could have an empty vessel?"

"Oh and get back at daddy." At the outraged look on Lilith's face she continued. "I mean come on one look at this body and I couldn't not take no for an answer so he made sure it wasn't an option." Carmen sighed. "He does give me the best gifts."

"What if I tell him you're just using him as a mindless solider or lackey?"

"Sweetheart you haven't been in contact with him for months. I've been diverting his calls to you and your calls to him; he already thinks you're second guessing your role."

"You're an angel I'll just remind the other angels of you and they will end you for being on Lucifer's side." Lilith looked confident until actual chuckles passed Carmen's lips.

"Darling angel blades can't kill me."

"How do you know?"

"Only one angel figured me out and he tried to skewer me, it hurt a bit but it didn't kill me, but it sure did light him up."

"How?"

"Simple love, after Lucifer made you he decided that I should be in charge of picking souls to be crossroads demons. And I would be allowed to possess their souls and do with them what I wished. And then on top of that; for every crossroads demon I created I get a percentage of the souls they bring in, so over the years I have quite the power supply."

"Surely Lucifer wouldn't let you obtain more power then himself."

"Sugar Lucifer has been in a cage for quite some time and I have been the one running shit down under and having to deal with you and your kind's inadequate ability to follow the simplest orders to progress, because you all think that the Boss is stuck in a cage and can't destroy you proper. Why do you think that I allowed them to take Dean Winchester so easily or allowed John Winchester free when the gates were open!?" Carmen sighed and took a breath, "Now Lilith let's get one thing clear. You have been my bitch since I first told Lucy I wanted you. And you will suck it up and be sacrificed so I can shut Lucifer's annoying whiny ass up!" When Carmen didn't receive an answer she walked over and leaned close to the blond. "Is that clear darling?"

"Yes Carmen." Carmen gave Lilith a kiss on the lips and was gone. Three days later she met up with Ruby and made the next move in getting Sam to end her before he found out what the final seal exactly was.


End file.
